NOCTURNE ÉROTIQUE
by Pakrete
Summary: Une Bella bien différente de celle des livre, très portée sexe, mais pas fille facile pour autant. Quand Edward, Jasper et Emmett lui proposent un verre, tout peux arrivé...
1. Chapter 1

**J'endosse toutes responsabilités si cela vous plaît. Cet OS sera en deux chapitres, je posterais le second bientôt si cela plaît, il sera plus long, c'est certain.**

**Ma Bella est est très différente de celle de Twilight, dévergondée et lubrique.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM, l'histoire est en revanche à moi.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

J'étais endormie dans ma voiture. Et de surcroit devant chez moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un peu après m'être réveillée, une mercedes noire s'est arrettée à côté de mon camion, et que les trois hommes à l'intérieur m'ont proposé d'aller boire un verre.

En temps normal, j'aurais refuser - l'intention véritable était claire -, mais ils sont vraiment mignons et moi je suis en manque. Aussi j'accepte, leur dit de m'attendre quelques minutes le temps que je me change, mes vêtements étant froissés.

Je me dépêche, enfilant un corsage à lacets en cuir, où je ne peux pas mettre de soutien-gorge, un string violet si minimaliste que j'hésite, me demandant si cela est nécessaire. Mais je suis déjà excitée, et je ne veux pas tacher la jupe courte en cuir que j'ajoute à ma tenue, complétant avec des balerines.

Je coure jusqu'à la mercedes, où je m'installe à l'arrière, me présente aux trois garçons qui le font à leur tour. Il y a Emmet, très baraqué, mais très gentil sous cela je pense, Edward, qui conduit, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bronzes, avec un sourire en coin qui me fait fondre. Et Jasper, assi à côté de moi, des cheveux blonds bouclés avec un regard mystèrieux et une voix grave sexy. Si ils baisent aussi bien qu'ils sont beaux, ça promet !

Tous les trois me reluquent avec insistance, je me suis faite sexy pour ça, et bien c'est réussi. Finalement, je demande où l'on va et c'est Edward qui me répond.

- Comme tu veut Bella ! Au bar, ou tout de suite chez moi...

Je fais l'innocente, et déclare avoir un peu soif. Ils ont l'air déçus, pensant apparamment que je ne me laisserai pas sauter ce soir.

- Ah, et je veux que vous mettiez des préservatifs quand on baisera après ça ! Lançais-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Aussitôt, ils sourient d'avance, pensant à ce que je leur prépare. Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais je suis très inventive, une vrai chienne, et je suis pas contre le fait de me faire défoncer la chatte et les autres trous, au contraire j'adore le hard. Bien que je n'ai jamais en l'occasion d'expérimenter la double pénétration, de faire une pipe en me faisant défoncer, et tout ce registre là. C'est ma première expérience à plusieurs, et je suis excité comme lors de ma première fois. Je ne suis pas une fille facile pour autant, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrais croire, ils ont de la chance que je sois en manque, et eux aussi bien roulés.

Edward nous emmènes dans le bar de l'un de ses amis, à l'autre bout de la ville, si on peut dire que Forks en est une. Le proprio s'appelle Marcel, il est très sympathique. Nous buvons, surtout moi, car je sais que la partie sera plus drôle si je suis un peu saoûle.

Vers 11 h, je décide qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, ils n'en sont que plus heureux. Edward reprend le volant, et je me rassoie à l'arrière avec Jazz, comme il m'a proposé de l'appeller, comme tout le monde apparemment. Nous allons chez eux, ils sont frères et habitent ensemble, ils sont très soudés, au moins assez pour supporter les cris de jouissance des autres.

Petit à petit, je m'approche de Jazz, débouttone son jean, et comme à le carresser innocement. Il hoquette de surprise, puis soupire quand je passe la main dans son boxer. Son manche est vraiment gros, j'espère que c'est de famille. J'ai hate qu'ils me défoncent, hate de me plier à leur désirs et de prendre mon rôle de trou à bites. J'aime la domination, je ne le cache pas. Ce n'en est que plus excitant ainsi. Nous arrivons alors que Jasper est près de gicler, j'arrete tout, remet son engin dans son caleçon et remonte sa braguette. Il devra patienter. J'ai envie d'avoir un peu de plaisir avant.

* * *

**REVIEWS !!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon, je vous ai fait attendre assez longtemps. Allez, Enjoy...**

Ils me laissent passer devant, et j'entre dans un salon magnifique, décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Dans un coin, une banquette beige, où l'on peut s'alonger sans problèmes. J'eu un petit sourire, j'aime bien ne pas toujours faire l'amour dans un lit.

Je me retourne, tous les trois me désabillent des yeux. S'il n'y a que ça, ça peut s'arranger. Je vais m'allonger sur la banquette, retirant mes ballerines au passage. Les garçons n'ont pas bougé. Ils va falloir qu'ils soient un peu plus dégourdi !

- Ben alors, vous venez ?

Ils n'osent pas trop, intimidés, alors je me relève, je les embrase tour à tour légèrement, puis je continue ce que j'ai commencé avec Jasper. Je lui enlève son jean et son boxer, caresse durement son manche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau sur le point d'éjaculer. Là, j'arrête quelques secondes, puis le prend dans ma bouche pour le sucer. Je l'aspire fort, enroule ma langue autour de son gland. Il essaye de me repousser pour ne pas gicler dans ma bouche, mais je ne le lache pas, et j'avale tout ce qu'il me donne. Je me redresse et regarde ses frères, ils m'observent éberlués et je peut facilement voir qu'ils bandent eux aussi.

Ils se lancent un coup d'oeil, et viennent s'occuper de moi. Edward passe sa main dans mon décolté et entreprend de me l'oter, pendant qu'Emmett m'enlève ma jupe et mon string. Je suis rapidement nue et je les repousse, m'allonge sur la banquette, les genous relevés, de façon à ce qu'ils me voient bien en train de me doigter. Je mouille toujours beaucoup, mais là plus que d'ordinaire, je suis trempée et ils m'ont à peine touché. Cette nuit va être excitante !

Je leur fait signe d'approcher, Jazz reste à l'écart. Edward se désabille et s'assoie sur mon ventre, me masse les seins en me tendant sa queue pour que je le branle. La taille est vraiment de famille, cela m'excite plus si c'est possible. Emmett m'écarte les jambes en relevant mes genous, et commence à titiller mon clitoris. En quelques minutes, Edward éjacule, et sa semence me fait le suivre dans l'extase.

Je me relève pour souffler, c'était incroyable. Ces hommes sont des amants hors du commun.

Emmett m'observe avec des yeux noirs de désir. Brusquement, j'arrache son patalon et sa chemise, je le veut nu, je le veut nu pour moi. Je veut qu'il me bourre, je veut qu'il me fasse tellement de bien que cela me fera mal. Je regarde Edward, il est impatient.

Toute pudeur a disparu, nous ne sommes plus que quatre êtres à la recherche du plaisir ultime. J'ai conscience de laisser Jasper à l'écart, mais je lui reserve le meilleur.

Je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais pendant qu'Edward me prend, Emmett défonce mon petit trou. Leurs sexes sont gros, cela me fait tellement de mal et tellement de bien en même temps, j'en redemande. Je perd la notion du temps, et revient à la réalité quand Emmett se retire de mon anus après avoir gicler, ce qui permet à son frère de buter plus vite et plus profondèment en moi.

Je tourne la tête, et je vois Jasper qui n'a pas résisté à l'envie de se mastuber en voyant ses frères me sauter. Cette image est si érotique, si excitante, mes parois se resserrent sur la bite d'Edward et j'explose. Il se répend après moi dans la capote qu'il n'a pas oublié, ouf.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me relève, un peu tremblante.

Directement, je fond sur la bouche de Jazz, et capture ses lèvres. Notre baiser devient sauvage, sexuel, nous luttons pour la domination. Je grogne quand il quitte mes lèvres pour venir honnorer mes seins et sucer mes tétons. Il trace une ligne brûlante sur ma peau, qui descends de mes seins jusqu'à mon sexe toujours en feu.

Je le veut bien plus que ses frères, je le veut à moi, pour moi, en moi. Je le désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré un homme.

Il me repousse sur la banquette, léche mes lèvres intimes, suce mon clitoris et introduit sa langue dans mon antre trempée. Je le supplie, je le supplie d'arrêter sa torture si douce. Je me débat, mais il ne me lâche pas, me tiens fermement les hanches, et me pilone de sa langue pendant que je jouis. Il avale ma mouille sucrée, et revient m'embrasser tendrement.

Ses yeux sont noirs de désir.

- Je te veut.

- Qu'es ce que tu veut de moi ? Sa voix est autoritaire, dure.

- Je veut que tu me baise. Je veut que tu me prennes avec ta grosse bite, que tu me fasse crier. Je veut te sentir en moi, je veut que tu bute si profondèment en moi que ça me fera mal. Je le supplie.

Aussitôt, il m'écarte les cuisses au maximum, et me pénétre violement. Je crie, et il commence à bouger rapidement, augmentant progréssivement ses coups de reins.

Soudain, il se retire et m'oblige à me mettre à quatre pattes. Comprenant, je me cambre autant que je peux pendant qu'il me prend durement en levrette. Dans cette position, je sens tellement bien son sexe que mon orgasme monte rapidement, et je cris ma jouissance qui vient. Je sens Jasper se répendre en moi, et j'explose autour de son manche.

Il reste en moi, et petit à petit je sais qu'il recommence à bander.

Nous avons essayé toutes les possitions possibles et imaginables cette nuit là. Les frères de Jasper, trop fatigués pour continuer à nous regardez, sont montés au bout d'une heure.

Je ne comptais plus mes orgasmes. Jazz, comme moi était insasiable. Il était très tôt quand, épuisés par notre nuit de sexe intense, il m'emmena dans sa chambre où nous nous endormîmes ensemble.

Le lendemain, mes jambes me portaient difficilement, et Jasper dût me reconduire chez moi après m'avoir donner plusieurs cachets d'aspirine. Je l'embrassai longuement avant de sortir de sa voiture, mon coeur se serre. Reverais-je un jour mon merveilleux amant ?


End file.
